Always There for You
by Sarah-Bear225
Summary: Lucy falls head over heals for a rock star who lets her fall. After getting her heart broken she will learn the value of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at fairy tale… which means it was unlike any other day… but that's because nothing happens twice there… (cough, cough) Anyway! Lucy sat at the bar looking glum as Natsu and Gray flung insults at each other from either side of her.

"Ice brain!"

"Flame head"

"Say that again, snowman! I dare you!"

"FLAME HEAD!"

"OK! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Natsu rose from his chair on the right side of Lucy, who grabbed his scarf and pulled him back down.

"Why can't you get along for once," Mumbled Lucy.

"HE STARTED IT!" said the boys in unison. Lucy shot both of them a tired glare that could freeze water faster than Grey.

"Fine, we'll try to get along," the bickering men mumbled in another perfect unison.

"Isn't it a little strange that you two claim to not be friends but you can be in perfect unison without even trying?" mumbled Lucy. The boys glared at each other and shrugged.

"By the way, Lucy, why do you look so tired?" questioned Natsu.

Lucy hung her head, "I was… err… out late last night."

"She had a date," Grey corrected. Natsu's face twisted in surprise.

"How," Lucy's head shot up, "did you know!"

"Well, I couldn't believe it either-" Grey started before Lucy kicked his bare legs.

"Fine you caught me! I'm dating Danny, happy?" Lucy sighed.

The boys gave Lucy a look. Just from the look in their eyes she could tell they didn't know who she was talking about.

"Who's Danny?" asked Natsu.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "He's not a wizard from Fairy Tale, but common guys, we met up with him on our last mission! He even saved my life!"

The fire mage still had a completely confused look on his face, but Grey seemed to remember a little.

"Um…. Lucy… that was before the mission even started, You tripped on the train and he caught you… I don't think that counts," Grey pointed out.

"You make falling off the _top_ of the train sound like tripping over your own feet!" screeched Lucy.

"Why were you guys on top of a moving train?" Natsu gagged just thinking about it.

"Um… funny story…" Lucy stuttered.

"You started a fire on her skirt in your sleep, and after I put it out she went to pout on top of the train but don't ask me why," Said Grey bluntly.

Natsu blushed, "sorry…"

Before Lucy could respond a voice came from behind her, "Hey Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to see the blue haired Levy waving at her from one of the tables set up in the middle of the guild hall. Levy wasn't the only one at the table though; a grumpy Gajeel was slouched in the chair next to the tiny blue haired girl.

"Hey, Levy!" grinned Lucy as she got up from her bar stool and went to join Levy at the table.

"You still up for a girl's night tonight?" questioned Levy.

"Er… that was tonight?" asked Lucy, just remembering that she was suppose to go midnight shopping with her blue haired friend.

Levy giggled, "That's alright! We can go some other time!"

"Sorry," Mumbled Lucy.

"So who's the lucky guy this time?" Levy interrogated Lucy.

"Why does everyone know about that?" screeched Lucy, talking to no one specific.

Levy grinned, "Well I just guessed because you weren't at home and nobody from Fairy Tale knew were you where, plus you show less skin when you're in a relationship."

Lucy looked down at herself. She was wearing a green t-shirt and grey sweat pants. _'Crap… I need to work on hiding my relationships,' _thought Lucy. Without relizing it she had announced her relationship to her friend, even though she had tried her hardest to keep it a secret.

"So," Levy asked again, "who is it?"

"Danny Holt," said Lucy bluntly, thinking Levy wouldn't know who he was.

The shock on the script mages face surprised Lucy. Felling his eyes drilling into her, Lucy looked over at an angry and equally surprised Gajeel.

Lucy gulped, stood up and broke the awkward silence that had overtaken the table, "I think I'm gonna go home."

"Wait," gasped Levy, "you mean the super hot, super famous, super good singer Danny Holt?!"

"Um… he is hot but I don't know about famous singer, but yeah, Danny Holt." Lucy stuttered.

Again getting awkward looks from her blue haired friend and the angry looking man next to her, Lucy said good bye and sprinted out the door of the guild hall, letting the door close behind her.

A/N: **Hey ppl! This is the first chapter of my first story! I DO NOT own Fairy Tail... I wish I did... but I dont... Anyway Danny Holt is a character I made up and I dont think we'll see much of him but idk yet! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy headed home after her awkward visit to the guild. On her way to her house she summoned Plue to keep her company. As she walked on the edge of the side walk that dropped into the river that lined the road her house was located on, she thought about the weird encounter at the guild.

"I never thought my personal life would interest people so much," thought Lucy aloud.

"Mmmm," replied Plue

"I mean, Levy seemed like she knew more about him than I did. Do you really think he's a singer? Well, if he is, he must not be a very popular one," laughed Lucy.

"Mmm?" Plue grunted.

"Your right Plue! I'll just ask him all about his life next time I see him!" decided Lucy, ignoring the warnings from the men on the boats going down the river.

"Ask who what?" asked a man's voice from the street.

Lucy stumbled from surprise, almost belly-flopping into the rushing river. After regaining her balance she turned to see who had been listening in on her personal conversation with hers-… er… Plue.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!," apologized Danny Holt from the street.

Lucy blushed as she looked her boyfriend over, yep he defiantly was hot. Danny had spiky blond hair that was tipped red. He had blue eyes and a sexy nose. (for some reason Lucy like his nose the most) His body wasn't as muscular as Natsu's or Grey's but he had enough to be categorized as muscular. His clothes were a bit tight, but Lucy liked his black jeans and light purple shirt.

"Oh! Danny… uh… nobody…. Nothing… um… I was just…um…" Lucy blushed a beep red.

"Who were you gonna ask what?" asked Danny.

"Um… Natsu! Ya that's it! I was going to ask Natsu if he... would mind going on the next mission without me!" lied Lucy. She was always really shy around him for some reason, probably because he was just that hot.

"You sure talk a lot about him and that Grey guy. In fact, you talk about all of your friends a lot," realized Danny.

"Yeah…" Lucy blushed even deeper.

Danny must have taken pity on Lucy, because he changed the subject.

"So is this your house?" Danny gestured at Lucy's house.

"Yeah, it is!" smiled Lucy, running across the street and unlocking the door, "Want to come in?"

"Sure," nodded Danny joining her by the door.

Lucy opened the door and waved for Danny to enter.

"Sorry about the mess," blushed Lucy as they passed through the entry.

Danny seemed to care less about the mess because he had his eyes locked on the couch and didn't say anything. He seemed shocked. Lucy swept her eyes over her room again, only just noticing that there was some one, more like someone and a cat, sitting on her couch.

"Hey, Luce! Who's this guy?" smiled a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"It's your boyfriend, right?" guessed his blue sidekick.

Lucy reacted, only pausing after Lucy-kicking Natsu in the face and swatting Happy across the room. Then she blushed, and not a small blush, a full on, tomato faced, blush. Lucy had just remembered her confused boyfriend standing in the doorway '_this must look really bad,' _thought Lucy.

"Um… Danny, this is Natsu," explained Lucy. Then Happy grumbled from the other side of the room. "And that's Happy," added Lucy quickly.

~Time skip~

Lucy had kicked Nastu and Happy out of her house and was now sitting awkwardly on her bed on account that she had kicked Natsu out the window instead of the door. Her reasoning behind the whole window thing, she didn't want to get any closer to Danny until she could explain the situation.

"I'll…" Lucy stared, then Danny looked at her with hurt eyes, making her feel guilty as she finished, "Make us some tea."

Lucy retreated to the kitchen and the first thing she did was grab as many rags as she could to douse her anger/humiliation scream. After the very therapeutic screaming-into-rags session, Lucy began actually doing what she said she would, making tea.

When the tea was done, probably over done considering she wasn't in a hurry to face Danny, Lucy poured it out into two mismatching mugs and drug herself into the living room. To her pleasant surprise, Danny didn't seem as shocked, confused, or hurt as he had previously. He seemed rather calm, which scared Lucy even more.

"So," sighed Danny, sipping tea from his mug.

"So…" Lucy muttered.

"You and Natsu, huh?" Danny breathed.

"No!" yelled Lucy, sloshing her tea as she slammed it down on the coffee table she and Danny sat under.

"Really?" Danny asked, looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Yes! We are friends and teammates! That's all!" mumbled Lucy, going red again.

"Good," said Danny, relaxing a little "So you don't mind telling him I don't want you two alone together, unless it's a mission of course."

Lucy sucked in her breath. She couldn't believe him! He wanted to keep her away from one of her best friends; sure Natsu was a guy, but still!

Danny heard the sharp inhale and gave Lucy his best set of puppy dog eyes, knowing he would win this if he used them.

Lucy melted and she was like putty in his paws, "O.k., I'll tell him, I promise."

Danny hugged Lucy, "Thanks Lucy! You're the best!"

Later, after Danny left, Lucy regretted making that promise. Somehow, in Danny's presents, the idea sounded ok, but now she just felt awful. The next day she would have to fulfill her promise to her boyfriend and she didn't know if she could do it without crying a little. She knew she would miss him breaking in, even if she always acted like it annoyed her.

A/N: **Hey ppl! hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! You all will help me become a better writer if you do!**

**Happy : She called me Natsu's sidekick! For that she deserves brutal reviews! Make her cry!**

**Me: Yeah... sorry about that Happy... just please dont be ****_that _****brutal!**


End file.
